Sorrowful Tears Chapter 2
by BeautifulForsakenDisaster
Summary: Sara finds herself in a difficult situation.


**Disclaimer; Some of the story follows the actual Naruto story line. So please be sure to remember that if you remember something happening in Naruto and in here that's because I am trying to keep with the original story line of Naruto. Thank you very much. **

* * *

><p>"Sara what on Earth did you do to them?" The nurse asked putting them on hospital beds.<p>

"We were just training." You sighed. She gave you a look,

"Alright you can go. Try to go easier on them next time" She frowned. You smiled a little guilty and then started to walk out.

You were now in the town walking around looking at all the little kids and couples walking from shop to shop. You passed an alley way and looked down it. There was nothing there but for some reason you felt as if someone was staring at you. You shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Sara!" You turned around and saw Kiba and Akamaru running tword you.

"Hey Kiba" You smiled and then continued to walk with him.

"Sara I'm not really here to talk. The Hokage wants to see you." He said ergently. You stopped in your tracks.

"Why?.." You searched your mind to weather you did anything wrong in the past and was now getting punished. You remembered the time you and Kiba both switched Guy's shampoo with dye, then there was the time you duck taped his door and put popcorn in between the tape and closed door. You sighed,

"I'm not sure. But it seems ergent." He said a little worried. You shook your head and started running to the Hokage's office. When you got there Koga and Atryeu (who were better now) were already in there. You looked around the room then guessed the reason you were called is because you were in trouble for going to hard on your team mates.

"Okay I'm sorry but they were asking for it." You spat out.

"What?" The Hokage looked at you funny.

"I didn't mean to go that rough on them."

"Sara you were not called in here for that."

You did an anime sweat drop.

"Then why are we all here?" You asked a little confused.

"Sara stop talking and we might find out" Koga said annoyed. You glared at him.

"Alright, so as you all know we are having the Chunin Exams soon. And ninja from all over are going to be here. Unfortunately, we only have a limited places for them to stay.."

^I don't like where this is going.

You shouldn't Kanashimi said (Instead of writing her full name every time I'm gonna start writing Kana ^^)

Ugh, why did you suddenly start talking to me again?..go away.

Fine..^

"So is that alright with you all?" The Hokage looked at you. You widened your eyes and looked at your team mates a little confused.

"Yes we are fine with that Hokage." Atreyu smiled.

"Wait fine with wh-.." You were cut off by Koga.

"We'll be happy to." Then he smiled at you as if telling you to shut up. You sighed and agreed with what ever they were talking about. When you left the Hokage's office you looked at Koga and Atreyu.

"Okay look guys sorry I went so hard on you in practice earlier.."

Koga stopped walking. You and Atreyu looked back at him.

"Sara you didn't go rough on us. We underestimated your abilities. Like we always are, and you showed us and put us back in our places. So stop saying sorry. I guess we just thought you were such a slacker and I didn't expect you to still be so good.." You smiled sweetly.

"Gosh Koga looks like your turning into a softy!" You laughed and punched him playfully. (remember you DON'T have a crush on your team mates. They are like your brothers ^-^) Koga smiled and pushed you forgetting his strength, you ended up on your butt.

"Owe!" You whined. Koga laughed and helped you up.

"Sorry Sara"

"Are we going to go meet these ninja or stay here talking?" Atreyu butted in. You sighed.

"What did we agree on guys?..." You were scared to even ask but knew you had to. You all started to continue to walk.

"Well turns out that there aren't enough room for all the ninja's to sleep so we will be taking in a team." Atreyu explained. You stopped walking. Soon followed by Atreyu and Koga.

"What?"

"Sara calm down we have plenty of room." Koga tried to calm you.

"You guys could have at least told me before saying yes right away" You frowned.

"Sara there wasn't much we could do. The Hokage came to us directly and asked. We are just going to have to accept that we are going to have other people in the house." Atreyu opened his big mouth to explain and then kept walking. You glared and stuck your tongue out at him, Koga laughed and wrapped his arm around your neck and pulled you into a head lock rubbing your head.

"Ah Koga stop it!" You yelled kicking his ankle.

"Your so funny when your mad!" Koga laughed and started to walk away. You stood there for a second pondering over what he said, then started to run toward them.

"Hey am not Koga!" When you reached them they were just standing there staring. You looked at what was fascinating them and you saw a guy with face make up on a girl with blonde spiky pig tails and a huge fan, then your eyes roamed to a guy with bright red hair and turquoise eyes. He was hanging upside down in a tree. You sighed and leaned toward Koga.

"Is that them?"

He leaned in. "I think so." You sighed.

"Well lets go introduce ourselves instead of standing here staring" You walked up to the group of Sand ninja. They all stared at you as you approached them.

"Hello" You smiled.

"..." they just stared. You were soon followed by Koga and Atreyu.  
>"Hey" Koga said smiling.<p>

"Hello." The girl finally spoke.

"My name is Sara. This is Koga `pointed at Koga` and this is Atreyu `pointed at Atreyu" You then smiled waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"My name is Temari, this is Kankuro and this is Gaara."

"Nice to meet you. ^-^ I was wondering are you the ninja we were sent to come get?" They all looked at each other then back at you.

"Yes we are." Temari said smiling.

"Great! Well if you follow us we can take you to your temporary house." You smiled and started walking. They all followed you. Atreyu and Koga caught up to you and walked on either side of you.

"I'm not so sure about them." Koga whispered to you.

"Koga come on give them a shot." He sighed and leaned in again.

"They are back there whispering.." You smirked and looked back sure enough they were.

"I got this." You smiled. Koga knew exactly what you were talking about.

"Tell me exactly what they are saying.." He whispered to you. You shook your head in agreement. Your ears turned in their direction.  
>"Dang she is pretty hot." Kankuro said to Temari.<p>

"Kankuro don't even think about it."

"Why not?"

"Gaara will hurt you." Temari explained

"Why would he do that?.."

"You know Gaara."

"Yeah I guess, I'm still going for it." He smirked.

"By the way what's up with her.." Kankuro began.

"Ears and tail?" Temari finished for him.

"Yeah.."

You sighed in frustration ^everyone wants to know about my damn ears and tail!

Well yes my dear, your unique Kana said sweetly.

Yeah and I don't wanna be.

I'm sorry but that's what comes with the package. Kana laughed.

Ugh hush..

Very well...^

When you reached your house you unlocked the door and went in.

"Alright here we are." You smiled letting everyone in. Atreyu went straight to the couch and grabbed his book. Koga went to the couch and turned on the TV.

"-_-...Guys?" You said annoyed. They looked up at you.

"Yes?" Koga smiled.

"Aren't we gonna show them around?.." You sighed.

"Well I'll show you all to your rooms. Follow me." You walked up the stairs and opened the first bedroom to the left.

"This room is yours Temari" you smiled she thanked you and went in the room. You walked and pointed to a room,

"This is Koga's.." you kept walking, "this is Atreyu's" then you walked to your room "this is mine." You kept walking and stopped. (Okay I made a mistake in chapter 1 . you have 6 rooms and bathrooms..haha. I miss calculated. -_-) to the room across from yours.

"This is your room Kankuro" You smiled.

"Thank you beautiful" he winked at you and walked in. You rolled your eyes. The room next to yours you opened.

"This one is yours Gaara" you smiled.

"Thank you." He walked in and shut the door.


End file.
